Brotherly Love
by Doll Girl
Summary: When one of the chipmunks lies critically injured and on the brink of death due to saving his brother his family begs him not to let go. Can he hold on or will they have to say good-bye. Rating due to a hurt child.


Disclaimer: Don't own em.

Brotherly Love

By Doll Girl

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore had just finished getting ready for the show that night. They whispered and giggled as they took their places on the stage waiting for the curtain to open up. The moment it did the three chipmunks hit their instruments and began playing and performing.

Dave Seville smiled as he watched his surrogate sons perform. He always enjoyed watching his sons have fun.

During the show Alvin glanced up at the ceiling when he saw movement up in the rafters. He didn't think much of it until he saw a rifle pointed at the stage. He followed the pattern and saw that it was pointed at Simon. "Simon, get down!"

Simon jumped startled and turned to his brother. Before he had any time to act Alvin had shoved him to the ground just as a gunshot went off.

Alvin let out a cry of pain as the force of the bullet sent him sliding cross the floor where he lay on his stomach unmoving.

Several people screamed and all hell broke loose.

"ALVIN!" Simon, Theodore, and Dave cried as they ran to the fallen chipmunk.

Simon turned him around onto his back and looked at his brother and father fearfully. He found the bullet hole in Alvin's mid-chest. The blood pooled around them. He shakingly checked for a pulse and breathed a small sigh of relief. "He's still alive, barely."

Theodore had tears streaming down his face.

Dave took off his jacket put pressure on the wound. His own tears nearly blinded him. "Alvin, son, you hang on! You hear me! You're a fighter! You hang on!"

It wasn't long before an ambulance arrived and sped off with the little chipmunk. They went to the hospital to wait.

Simon was shaking horribly in his seat. "He s-saved my life. It's all m-my f-fault!"

Dave gathered him up in his arms. "Oh Simon no! Alvin saved your life because he loves you. He must've seen something."

Hours passed with no word.

A uniformed police officer came up to them. "Mr. Seville, I'm sorry but the shooter got away. He left this note though, along with his rifle."

Dave read the note as did the others.

_It's the end of The Chi__p__munks!_

"The rifle was a special one intended for small game such as squirrels and rabbits."

"And chipmunks," Simon said angrily. "Why? We've never hurt anyone! Now Alvin…"

The Seville family looked at each other frighteningly. No one's eyes were dry.

The doctor came out. "Family for Alvin Seville?"

They jumped up.

"How is he?" Dave asked.

"We did everything we could. I'm afraid that he won't make it through the night. The bullet nicked his heart and shattered his spine. It's a miracle he's still alive now."

"No Alvin!" Theodore sobbed.

Dave shut his eyes. "When can we see him?"

"I have him set up in an ICU room and you can go in one at a time for now for a few minutes each."

Dave nodded and turned to his other two boys. "Fellas?"

Simon shook his head to clear away the anger. "Let me go first. Please Dave."

Dave nodded and rubbed his shoulder.

Simon tiptoed into the room and went to his brother. He held the limp hand in his own. "Alvin, it's Simon." He swallowed a lump in his throat and fought his tears. "You saved my life tonight. I know we've fought and bickered but I have always loved you and I always will. If-if you left us…" The brainy chipmunk let out a sob. "It would be far too quiet. You fill in the silence that would often threaten to swallow me whole if you weren't around. You know how I get with my experiments." He sighed. "I remember when I got frustrated because I couldn't get my invention to work at the time…"

_(Flashback)_

_Simon kicked the machine in frustration. He was so tired he could barely think straight. A door knock made him jump a bit. "Yeah what?"_

_"Simon it's Alvin. You ok in there?"_

_Simon sighed. "I'm fine go away Alvin!"_

_A pause before he heard a thump on the door. "You've been in there for hours Simon. Come on out and take a break."_

_Simon glared at the machine and the door. "Go bother someone else!"_

_"Nuh-uh! Besides, Dave went to the studio and Theodore's in the kitchen cooking dinner. It's almost ready. You need to eat."_

_Now Simon had to smile a bit. "Oh all right."_

_He opened the door and Alvin fell through and landed on his rump. Alvin scowled and Simon laughed and let the tension ease away._

_After a great dinner when Dave got home the four of them played a little basketball._

_Simon returned to his invention with a clearer head and was able to find the problem and fix it in no time._

_(End Flashback)_

"I won the blue ribbon at the science fair that year. Whenever I got too frustrated to think all I had to do was track you down and you'd make me feel better." Simon gave Alvin a careful hug. "I love you little brother."

Theodore went in as Simon left. The two exchanged sorrowful looks as they passed each other.

The youngest chipmunk took Simon's place and took his hand. "It's me, Theodore. You have to be ok Alvin. We need you. I need you." He sniffed a few times. "You were always there for me Alvin. I remember when that bully was picking on me because of my weight. You comforted me…"

_(Flashback)_

_Theodore lay on his bed crying his heart out. He turned feeling a hand on his back. His green eyes met those of Alvin's soft blue._

_Alvin pulled him into a hug. "It's ok Theodore. It's all right. Shhh."_

_"Am I r-really too fat?"_

_Alvin sighed. "No Theo." He smiled softly. "He's just jealous because he can't be nearly as adorable as you are."_

_"Alvin!" Theodore laughed._

_"What? It's true but don't you dare say a word of this to anyone got it?" He waved his finger at him with a stern expression that resembled their father's._

_Theodore grinned and nodded._

_"Besides I know Eleanor disagrees with him." He chuckled as Theodore blushed. "Someday Theodore you're gonna be the most sought after chef in the whole world and they're all a little pudgy because they have to taste their own food to make sure it's ok right?"_

_The youngest nodded. He smiled and hugged Alvin. "Right! Thanks Alvin!"_

_Alvin returned the hug and smiled. "You're welcome. Now I'm hungry and Dave'll be home in an hour. Wanna go make dinner? I'll help but you know how useless I am in the kitchen."_

_Theodore laughed and they jumped down and left. He felt Alvin put his arm around him._

_(End Flashback)_

Theodore was crying now. "You've always been there for me Alvin. You c-can't g-go now."

"Theodore?"

Theodore looked up into Dave's gentle eyes. He fell into his father's embrace crying.

Dave rubbed his son's back as his eyes landed onto the form of his precious child in the bed. "Son, the others are going to the cafeteria for something to eat. You go with them and let me sit with Alvin for awhile ok?"

Theodore nodded. He took one last look at his brother before leaving.

Dave sat on the bed and gently stroked Alvin's hair. His eyes filled with tears. "You did a very brave thing tonight Alvin. I'm proud of you. I love you Son." He took Alvin's hand in his own and his mind went back to a time when they had just been babies…

_(Flashback)_

_Dave was doing the dishes when he heard a soft sound. He turned around to see his one-year-old son Alvin. "Did I wake you?"_

_Alvin shook his head as he went up to his dad. "No seep."_

_Dave smiled as he wiped his hands. The dishes could wait due to something far more important. He knelt down and scooped him up._

_Alvin gave a small giggle as he was tossed up into the air and caught. He laid his head on Dave's chest and shut his eyes._

_Dave went back up to the boy's room and sat in the rocking chair and began rocking Alvin and singing a soft lullaby he had written specifically for his boys. It wasn't long before he heard Alvin's soft, steady breathing that told him that he was asleep. He kissed his son's head as he reluctantly got up and put him in his crib. He gently touched his cheek for a second before checking on his other two boys. The proud father then left the room and closed the door softly behind him._

_(End Flashback)_

Dave stroked Alvin's hair. "I love you Alvin. I always have and I always will." He choked on a sob knowing what he had to do. "Son, I know why you're hanging on. You've always been so strong and I know you want to stay here but if you need to go than you have my permission. Go be with God Alvin." He bowed his head and said a whisper. "Lord I give you my precious son. Protect him and take care of him until I am there to do it."

Simon and Theodore had heard it and knew that they too had to let their brother go. They held hands as they went in and tearfully sat on the bed and started singing. Nobody saw Alvin holding hands with a beautiful angel.

She looked at Alvin. "It's time to go Alvin."

"But what about my family?" he asked sadly.

"They'll be ok. In time they will be able to move on and you can watch over them until they join you."

Alvin nodded. Before he left he hugged each member of his much beloved family.

The Chipmunks and they're father felt a comforting presence. Just as it came it left just as suddenly.

At that second Alvin's heart stopped beating.

Dave let out an anguished cry. "ALLLLLVIIIIIN!"

(Epilogue)

A tall, thin chipmunk dressed in a black graduation gown and carrying a diploma walked through the cemetery until he found the headstone he was searching for. He knelt down and put his hand on the name. "Hey Alvin. I finally graduated and I got the job at the biology and chemistry lab. There's a party at the house tonight but I wanted to see you first."

Simon took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I wish you had managed to grow up Alvin. You know the teachers named two scholarships after you. One was for singing and the other for baseball. Two kids are going to have a chance at a full scholarship to collage thanks to you." He sighed.

"Not a week goes by that I don't think about what you did. Because of you I will make this world a better place and tonight…" He grinned sheepishly as he pulled out a small velvet box. "I'm asking Jeanette to marry me."

Simon put it away and sighed. "I love you Alvin. See you later little brother."

He stood up and turned to leave. He took a few steps when he felt a gust of wind blow by and his diploma fell out of his grasp. He bent down to pick it up when a small hand covered his own.

Simon gulped as he looked up into his brother's bright blue eyes. "A-Alvin?"

Alvin giggled and nodded. "I love you too Simon. See ya later!"

Simon watched him vanish and didn't even bother to wipe away his tears. He looked back down at his diploma and smiled as he picked up the gift Alvin left behind. He tenderly held the item close to his heart as he picked up his diploma and left the cemetery.

His left hand carried his future while his right hand held a red cap over his heart. His heart now felt whole after so many years of guilt and tears since Alvin Seville gave his life for his brother.

Now Simon Seville would honor him by living.

The End


End file.
